rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Crushers - March Into Darkness
Event Period: 04:00 AM Jul. 12th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Jul. 17th, 2013 Fighting Period: 10:00 PM Jul. 12th, 2013 - 10:00 PM Jul. 17th, 2013 Differences from Last Time *Clearer, more detailed entry settings *New Legend reward card to strive for *Castle Crushers SSR exchange tickets added to victory point rewards Top Orders from Last Time #~Untouchables~ #From the Ashes #Identity Crisis: #3 CC Recruiting for CC #The Great Wall #<<>> #- TMCA GMSUE - #Legacies: HW#28; SH#12; CC#7 #Knights Of Legend (HW#6,SH#4,CC#8) #Excalibur #HOME How To Play In Castle Crushers, you aim to smash your way through your rival order's knights and destroy their castle, all the while picking up titles to show off your strength. March ::To deal damage to your rival's castle, you first need to march to the other side. However, if you leave your side your castle's defenses will weaken. That's where strategy is vital! Knock Out Opponents! ::Attack enemy knights until their HP reaches 0, knocking them out. Then you can deal more damage to their castle! Attack the Castle for Massive Damage! ::When all your rival's order's knights are either knocked out or in your area, you can attack their castle directly, dealing a huge amount of damage at once! Attack Chain/Battle Cry ::Power up using attack chains and battle cry! This is where cooperation is the key! Cast Spells! ::Each order member has a spell which can lead your order to victory when used effectively! ::Spells: Boost to Crusher Points! or Boost to ATK/DEF! For further details on how this event works, see our Castle Crushers events page. Schedule ;New Entry System *Castle Crushers lasts five days, from 10 PM Jul 12th to 10 PM Jul 17th (ET). Each day is counted from 10 PM (ET). *Each order must set their own match schedules beforehand, for each day of the event. Otherwise, your order will be unable to participate in a match. Only order leaders and vice-leaders can do so. *Entry settings can be changed up to two hours before matches start. (i.e. To join or cancel a match that starts at 3 PM, you must do so before 1 PM.) *You can't fight in two matches in a row. (i.e. If you join a 1 PM match, you can't join the 2 PM match.) *You can start setting your match entry times from 4 AM Jul. 12th, 2013 (ET). Caution ;Ad Hoc Orders *Ad hoc orders can be joined starting at 04:00 AM Jul. 12th, 2013 (ET). *Only users with registered devices who aren't already members of regular orders can join ad hoc ones. (no user LVL minimum) *Ad hoc orders can't choose specific match times. *When you go to the main event screen after the time above, three predetermined match schedules will appear. Select one, and you'll be placed in an ad hoc order with users who have selected the same schedule. *Ad hoc orders can have up to 25 members and do not have order leaders, vice-leaders, or support leaders. Order Restrictions The following actions won't be possible from 04:00 AM Jul. 12th, 2013 to 11:00 PM Jul. 17th, 2013 (ET). *Regular Orders ::Joining ::Leaving ::Disbanding ::Kicking a member out ::Assigning a new order leader ::Nominating yourself to be the new order leader *Ad Hoc Orders ::Assigning an order leader/vice-leader ::Assigning positions to members ::Leaving ::Disbanding ::Kicking a member out 'NEW' Event Cards Get more crusher points! | | | | |} Rewards | | | |} Mission Individual Order Victory Points An order gets 1 victory point every time it wins a match. When Castle Crushers ends, orders receive rewards according to how many victory points they collected. These victory point rewards can only be collected by users who meet the individual crusher point requirements. Victory Points: 20+ Reward: *Crushers II: March into Darkness SSR Exchange Ticket x 1 Only Order members with at least 20,000,000 Individual Holy War Points can get the reward for 20+ victory points. Members with 100,000-19,999,999 Points will get the reward for 16-19 victory points. Members with 50,00-99,999 individual crusher points will get the reward for 12-15 victory Ppoints. Members with 10,000-49,999 individual crusher points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 16-19 Reward: *Angelic Fencer (High Rare) x2 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 4 *Crushers II: March into Darkness SR Exchange Ticket x 2 Only Order members with at least 100,000 Individual Holy War Points can get the reward for 16-19 victory points. Members with 50,000-99,999 individual crusher points will get the reward for 12-15 victory points. Members with 10,000-49,999 individual crusher points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 12-15 Reward: *Angelic Fencer (High Rare) x 1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 2 *Crushers II: March into Darkness SR Exchange Ticket x 1 Only Order members with at least 50,000 individual crusher points can get the reward for 12-15 victory points. Members with 10,000-49,999 individual crusher points will get the reward for 8-11 victory points. Victory Points: 8-11 Reward: *Angelic Fencer (High Rare) x 1 *Premium CP Claim Ticket x 1 ;Castle Crushers II March into Darkness SSR Exchange Tickets | | |} ;Castle Crushers II March into Darkness SR Exchange Tickets | | |}